


A New Beginning

by Bookishnerd_9



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anxiety, Confusion, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pets, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishnerd_9/pseuds/Bookishnerd_9
Summary: Andrew is experiencing new feelings that he can’t quite name or decipher but Neil is confusing him soo much that he starts considering.....marriage?!!!





	A New Beginning

It happened about a month ago but when it happened back then Andrew hadn’t really paid much attention to it.  
They were curled up

on the couch with the cats watching crappy reality shows with Neil’s constant commentary on it when Neil absentmindedly grabbed Andrew’s hand and started rubbing a circle around his ring finger.

  
It happened again over the course of the month whenever Andrew’s hand was in Neil’s reach he would hold it and start rubbing circles on Andrew’s ring finger.

  
Today they were having dinner with the foxes for the first time in months since their schedules always clashed they didn’t get together as much as they wanted to, not that Andrew minded much.  
Neil was soo caught up in

conversation with Kevin about the latest exy match, he was getting all aggravated when suddenly he reached under the table and took Andrew’s hand in his doing that weird thing again.  
Andrew’s

whole body tensed not because he wasn’t comfortable with holding Neil’s hands in public in fact they were beyond the point of asking for permission to share small gentle touches, but because that touch in particular and the way Neil rubbed that stupid circle on his ring finger no less made something warm and heavy settle in his stomach, and his heart did that weird thing where he felt like it was going to break his ribs and break free from his chest for the whole world to see.

  
“Are you okay?” Neil whispered to Andrew off course haven’t missed how his body tensed, idiot.

“Yeah, fine. Just finish your food already its annoying just sitting there untouched” Andrew said annoyance obvious in his voice for Neil to pick up on, off course he’s annoyed with himself starting to have new feelings now and annoyed with his stupid junkie being the one causing these feelings with his stupid gestures.

  
“Do you want to have some?” Neil asked uncertain but sure not to push.

  
“No, I’m waiting for your dessert” , “and for this night to be over” Andrew whispered this last part to himself but sure enough Neil gave him a aside glance and tightened his grip on his hand.

  
Going back home was such a relief Andrew was considering just curling on the couch and call it a night, but he needed to shower, alone, so he can try and decipher these feelings and why he’s having them.  
Neil walked over to him hesitant

with a question in his eyes, his blue eyes that Andrew memorized every emotion in them but found himself constantly lost and found in them all at the same time, exasperated he huffed and nodded to Neil.

  
“Are you okay? you were acting weird earlier”

  
“I’m fine, it’s nothing just thinking some stuff over”

“Can I help?” Neil said while he reached for Andrew’s hand and did that stupid, annoying, infuriating, warm, sweet, motion with his hand.

  
“What are you doing?”  
“What?! I’m not doing anything”

“Then what do you call this?” Andrew held their joined hands in Neil’s face.

  
“Shit, sorry you don’t want to be touched, I…I’m sorry I didn’t realize, it’s just been a while since…”

  
“Stop fucking rambling Josten, I mean what are you doing with your finger this circle thing you keep rubbing on my finger, what is this?”

  
Neil took a moment to catch on to what he was saying clearly clueless and Andrew honestly wanted to choke the life out of him because he was making this without intention and making Andrew feel weird things or even consider….., no no no no no, he wasn’t considering it definitely not.

  
“Well I don’t know nothing?” Neil answered looking uncertain with his cheeks turning slightly pink.

  
“Do better Josten and you’re a terrible liar so don’t even try it”

  
“Can we sit down at least or do you really wana talk standing in the hallway”  
Now Neil was fidgety and uncomfortable, good let him be for making me feel all warm and happy inside.

  
After they settled down on the couch Andrew tried his best in playing indifferent, bored even from this conversation but Neil was having a hard time forming a word.

  
“Talk” Was all Andrew said.

  
“Well you see I’ve been thinking about this thing you know, it’s a stupid thing really which by the way doesn’t matter to me at all, but I don’t know why this idea is stuck in my head and I thought that I’m done thinking about it but clearly not cause I haven’t even realized I was doing this when I held your hands.”

  
“You do realize that I have no fucking idea what you’re talking about Josten right!” but who was he kidding off course he knew but he couldn’t say it because there is no need to be embarrassed if he was wrong.

  
“Marriage okay, that’s my stupid idea” Neil but all shouted this last part

  
“I was thinking about marriage, everything about it really whether it will work for us or not because it’s us you know and how would that even work, and then I came to my senses cause you don’t want to get married and neither do I really but I don’t know seeing our friends getting married made me think if we could have that together or not, but it’s a stupid idea that I definitely stopped thinking about except maybe for my subconscious, there that’s what was going on”

  
Neil practically spat the words but Andrew understood, he understood every single thing Neil said and he really just only realized that he was thinking everything Neil was thinking about except he wasn’t willing to admit it to himself because what if Neil said “no”, that would be the “no” that would break him and he couldn’t let himself think like that, not after he found his home in the one person that would truly break him.

  
“Are you made at me?” Neil asked, voice small and eyes cast to the ground.

  
“Never!” Andrew let out before he could stop himself; Neil turned his head soo fast he was sure it will hurt him in the morning.

  
But the look in Neil’s eyes told him everything he already knew but needed to see every now and then, he was safe, he was loved and adored, his “No” will be respected more than his “Yes”, and he found himself a home that will never be taken away from him.

  
“Yes or No”

  
“Yes, Andrew it’s always a ….”Andrew grabbed Neil and crashed his lips to Neil’s soft lips before he could finish. With Andrew’s shower all but forgotten and after much kissing Andrew slept safely tucked in Neil’s arm with a sense of contentment that he never felt that intensely before.

  
The next day passed peacefully they both had the day off so they stayed in watching crappy TV and playing with the cats.

  
Andrew made dinner and traded with Neil doing the dishes for bathing the cats as he hated it, they detested taking a bath which resulted in lots of scratching and Andrew wasn’t up for that today, he was nervous and jittery without having the cats add to his state.

  
As he cleared dinner he decided to get on with it and end this madness, Neil was on the floor trying to coax to cats to take a bath and was making ridicules bargains with them on getting more treats and that the cat which will take a bath first will sleep next to Andrew, stupid really and not at all cute.

  
Andrew watching the scene in front of him felt like his chest will explode from the happiness he was feeling at the moment.

  
“Aww shit Andrew what was that?, can’t you see I’m in the middle of some serious negotiations?” Neil asked after Andrew was long gone having thrown a small black velvet box at his head and hurrying off to the kitchen. 

  
Neil huffed picked up the box and opened it, as he did he gasped soo loudly Andrew could hear him in the kitchen.

  
“Drew?!!!” Neil yelled but Andrew didn’t answer and sure enough a moment later Neil was standing behind him in the kitchen.

  
“Drew what is this??” Neil asked with a voice soo small Andrew wanted to hug him.

  
“What does it look like Josten”

  
“Why are you doing this? Is this because of our conversation?, because if so you really don’t have to worry about it I know you don’t want to get married and it really doesn’t matter to me as long as we’re together Andrew you really don’t have to do this”

  
“It’s not because of our conversation”

  
“Then what is it? Shit Andrew will you look at me?” slowly Andrew turned to look at him,  
“It’s not because of our conversation, it’s because…… I want to”

  
“No you don’t I know don’t believe in marriage and you don’t have to do this for me or because of me”

  
“I don’t do things because or for anyone I do them because I want to and I do want to get married except I was such a coward to admit it myself but you weren’t, and yes I don’t believe in marriage but maybe I found myself an idiot who is stupid enough to want this with me “THE MONSTER”, so if you don’t want it give it back.”

  
“What!! no are you kidding me what do you mean I don’t want it now who’s being stupid” Neil clutched the ring to his chest protectively.  
“I just didn’t know you see me like that, ME who is broken in all kinds of hideous and you want to build something more with that ohh soo broken person, you once told me “I’m not your answer” but what you don’t realize Andrew is that you are, you gave me a key when I had no home, you told me stay when my legs and my mind were screaming for me to run, hell you almost choked Kevin to death when I went missing, you see me Andrew all my broken scarred parts that will never be healed and you fit around them perfectly you’re not just my answer Andrew you’re my everything.”

  
“Don’t say stupid things like that” Andrew chocked out

  
“Then don’t ask for the truth if you don’t want it”

  
“Well if you’re looking for a proposal you’re dreaming Josten I’m not getting on my knees, so what is it a “Yes or No”

  
“It’s a hell yes” Neil said with a shit eating grin and kissed Andrew soo hard he actually bruised.

  
Holding the ring up to wear it Neil realized there was an engraving in it, looking closely it said “JUNKIE” and Neil cackled when, Andrew rolled his eyes and turned his back at him to get back to the dishes.

  
“Go bathe the cats Neil or I’m getting rid of them and taking the ring back”

  
Neil gasped dramatically but kissed Andrews neck and headed to get back to his ongoing negotiations, then and only then did Andrew release a sigh of relief and smiled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so i know that Nora said Andriel don’t get married but I’ve had this idea for a while and i had to do it, so i hope you will like it and please feel free to leave comments and give me your feedback :)


End file.
